It is often difficult to detect device applications, which exploit vulnerabilities in the device operating system. Many vulnerabilities have tell-tale characteristics associated with exploitation. However, dynamic code and inputs make it difficult to detect many types of vulnerabilities exploitation by using static analysis, or even by reviewing applications dynamically within emulators.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.